Zutara Week 2013
by ladyfriday25
Summary: Calor, Euphoria, Voices, Gravity, Bound, Soothe, and Spark
1. Chapter 1: Calor

A/N: This is my first Zutara Week and my first fanfiction ever. So I would appreciate _helpful_ comments!:) And if it isn't clear, this story takes place during the gaang's stay at Ember Island.

**Calor**

"No," Katara said firmly, as she backed away from the kitchen. "No way am I sticking _that _in my mouth_. _I'll lose all my tastebuds and never be able to eat stewed seaprunes, or lychee nuts, anything else _ever again_. How will I know if the meals I prepare for you guys are up to par, huh? I could end up killing you all because I didn't know the food tasted so rotten! Ever thought of that?"

"Chillax, Katara. They aren't even that bad. Slight burning sensation as you swallow, but it goes away fairly quickly!"

"Pssh, Twinkletoes, it doesn't burn at all! I don't get what the fuss is about."

"Toph, just because you have 'nerves of steel'…. Anyway, c'mon sis, try _one._ Please? For your bro?"

Katara adamantly shook her head and squeezed her lips together as she continued to back away.

"_Fine,_ Katara," Zuko sighed. "You don't have to try one. Although I appreciate your consideration…"

Before anyone knew what was happening, Zuko dashed across the kitchen to Katara and quickly pressed his lips on hers, successfully loosening them. Just as quickly, he broke the kiss and stepped back slightly, psyching himself up for the onslaught.

"ZUKO! WHAT WAS – " Katara was promptly cut off as Zuko swiftly stuck a fireflake in her open mouth.

Everyone watched, with varied expressions, ranging from snickers to smugness to shock, as Katara slowly swallowed the chip.

"Well?" Zuko questioned, barely containing his smug smile. "How was it?"

Katara took a minute to gather her thoughts from Zuko's unexpected kiss. _It _was_ a creative way to make me eat that fireflake, I must admit. _She wasn't sure if the question was referring to the kiss or the chip, and decided to go under the reasonable assumption of the chip. "It was… um… hot…." Do to Toph's loud guffawing in the background, Katara realized she assumed wrong, yet still answered the question, but in a _completely_ mortifying, yet slightly true, way.


	2. Chapter 2: Euphoria

A/N: I forgot to explain this yesterday. Better late than never right? Anyway, for this week I decided that each day I would write differently than the other days, just for fun. You'll see what I mean later this week. So for example, yesterday was a regular story. This is a letter. So yeah.

Oh and also, I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender or Zutara Week

* * *

**Euphoria**

My beloved children, grandchildren, and great-grandchildren,

As I approach my time to leave for the Spirit World, I wish you to understand something. Having to suffer the loss of my mother at a young age, living through a war, and having to face the impossible problem of repairing 3 war-torn countries, my life has had little room for those few and far-between moments of true euphoria. But I have always remembered those moments and treasure them greatly.

Now, while reflecting on my life, I realize something of the utmost importance. Every exhilarating moment I ever felt somehow involved my husband, ex-Fire Lord Zuko, may he rest in peace.  
The first occurred after I defeated his insane sister, Azula. I was so scared that he was dead, and I would've never forgiven myself if he had died because of me, but at that moment when he spoke my name, I started crying from the complete and utter joy I felt at seeing him okay. Well, not okay per se, but alive and breathing.  
The second occurred during Zuko's coronation as the new Fire Lord. It was living proof the war was finally over and symbolized the new era of peace.  
The third experience was the first time he kissed me, 3 years after the war. He told me he loved me with all his heart, and I told him I felt the same way.  
The fourth took place when Zuko proposed. We were sitting beside his mother's beautiful turtleduck pond; he had proffered a beautiful necklace, with a blue and red stone and a purple ribbon. I started crying, and he thought that meant I was rejecting him. It took several minutes to convince him I was crying of joy, not out of sadness, and that I really did accept his proposal.  
The fifth moment was our wedding day. The knowledge that I would spend the rest of my life with my perfect match filled me with such unimaginable ecstasy.  
The sixth, seventh, and eighth moments were when our beautiful children were born: Kuzon, Ursa, and Kya. Oh my darlings, I love you so very much.  
Now, I'm feeling my ninth and final euphoric moment. My 3rd great-grandchild has just been born, and I know my time has come. Finally, I can be with my dear Zuko again, never to leave his side. I can even hear him calling my name on the wind. Remember, my darlings, don't forget those special euphoric moments. I love you all so very much. Be brave and strong. Please don't cry for me; I'm happy I'll be reunited with my Zuko, and my soul with finally be at rest.  
Goodbye, my lovelies.

Love,  
Your mother, grandmother, and great-grandmother,  
Fire Lady Katara


	3. Chapter 3: Voices

A/N: Hey guys! The week is almost half over! Review as always please!

**Voices**

Voices. Everywhere she turned, there were voices. Voices questioning, voices criticizing, voices gossiping. There whole relationship was based off of voices.

The day she first saw him, the voices of her angry, scared tribespeople rose against him. He was the enemy, the one who destroyed their village and killed their friends and family.

He then became the teen who chased them across the whole world. Sokka and Aangs' voices expressed anger and hate towards this boy for keeping them on their toes every day.

When he was wandering the Earth Kingdom, reduced to a lost, confused child, who trusted nobody, he feared the voices of those who discovered his true identity.

In the cave, he became her equal. A boy and a girl, suffering and bonding together over the loss of their mothers. But then the voices came again. Aang to take her away, Iroh to take him away. Soon after Azula's voice joined into the chorus, turning him against her.

He was then the traitor. The voices in her head told her so. He was the person who made her trust him, just to stab her in the back, hypothetically of course.

When he became Aang's firebending teacher, the whole group voiced that he was simply the sifu that was there to teach, not a companion.

After the Southern Raiders trip, she told him that she was giving him a clean slate and her trust and respect. This eventually turned into a close friendship.

During the Agni Kai with Azula, he became her savior. His voice separating the lightning from her, Azula's voice separating her from his twitching body.

At the dance following his coronation, the Fire Nation nobles' voices expressed how he was sure to marry one of their daughters, especially in such tentatively peaceful times. Although she knew this to be true, she could not ignore the slight twinge of jealousy that pricked her heart.

A year later, the faceless voices again whispered how she should not have broken up with Aang. He was the _Avatar_, after all. She could've had anything she wanted. How she wanted to snap at them that _no, _with the Avatar she couldn't have anything she wanted, because the one thing she wanted was ruling a country far away. She couldn't have said thing anyway though, she knew, because that thing had a perfect noble girlfriend, just as was expected of him.

When she returned to the Fire Nation to become the Water Tribe Ambassador, she was surprised to hear from those gossiping voices of the servants that the Fire Lord had broken up with his girlfriend, on the reason of "having lost the spark of interest". After interrogating him for a better reason, he would only say another had captured his attention. She realized later she must have been a masochist because she still wanted to know which noble it was.

When he approached her some weeks later and asked her if she remembered that conversation, and she replied in the affirmative, he told her that he wished to court that girl. He had already received permission from the girl's father and the decision was left to the girl. She told him, slightly bitter, that of course the father agreed, it was a chance to gain favor with the Fire Lord. He raised his eyebrow in confusion, and repeated his question of whether the girl would accept his courtship. She sighed, and told her that of course the girl would accept; any girl would be ecstatic to court someone so wonderful. Imagine her surprise when he smiled, told her that he had always loved her, and kissed her right there in the hallway. Only then did she realize the girl he was referring to was actually _her_, and she melted into the kiss. She could just distinguish the voices as they began to spread the rumors like wildfire.

When their courtship became serious, the councilmen added their voices to the chorus of opposition. They told the Fire Lord he couldn't marry a waterbender, because it wasn't _proper_. He practically screamed at them that he was the Fire Lord and could do whatever he wanted, including fire them. That successfully quieted them, though they still grumbled about how their nation was falling apart at the hands of teenagers. Quite true, really.

When he proposed, she immediately accepted, although she felt the air almost crackle with the utter shock and outrage that everyone across all three nations felt at the moment the news of their betrothal spread.

Indeed, the next morning the angry letters arrived. They all said basically the same thing per nation: the Water Tribes said that the Waterbender shouldn't marry such scum, the Fire Nation said that the Fire Lord shouldn't marry a peasant and should instead marry a lifeless noble, and the Earth Kingdom said it wasn't fair that the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation were going to have an alliance without the Earth Kingdom. The betrothed couple was honestly not surprised. All three said they never actually thought the relationship would last, hence why none acted sooner.

On their wedding day, the voices were practically screaming to divide them. So many were upset that Aang even had to intervene to maintain some level of tranquility. But when Aang was forced to escort several weeping noblewomen out of the room during the ceremony, several assassins attacked. But together, fire and water were able to safely capture the assassins, and in that moment, they both knew with a certainty that there would always be voices raised in opposition. But only together would they be strong enough to defeat them.


	4. Chapter 4: Gravity

**Gravity**

I am officially losing my mind, and I will not allow this. For two weeks now, I've had to endure a constant headache, and it's all Zuko and Katara's faults. Ever since they returned from the Southern Raiders trip, their hearts race a million miles an hour whenever they are within a 5-mile radius of each other. Quite annoying, really. I wish they'd suck it up and make out already. But with the awkwardness that is Zuko and the denial-ness that is Katara, as well as the blindness (to the situation, that is) that is Sokka and Aang, the matchmaking falls to me. And Suki technically, but I want to have a little fun. After several thoughtful, pondering moments, I decided my course of action.

Fortunately, luck was on my side, because a couple hours later I saw, or rather felt, my chance. Katara was approaching – probably to ask for help making dinner – Zuko, who in turn was sitting on a large rock near me. I grinned wickedly.

Suddenly, a short, small earth pillar _somehow_ popped up right in front of Katara, causing her to trip. I again grinned at my amazing accuracy, confirmed by Sokka's furious voice yelling, "TOPH! WHY DID YOU MAKE KATARA'S FACE ALIGN PERFECTLY WITH ZUKO'S?! AND WHY DO THEY APPEAR TO BE ENJOYING IT?"

* * *

**Review per favore!**

**~Lady Friday**


	5. Chapter 5: Bound

A/N: I wrote this half-asleep in 19 minutes (11:00-11:19pm) so I'm sorry if its bad or confusing! Review anyway please!

* * *

**Bound**

"You are such an arrogant, hot-headed egotistical little Jerkbender!"

" Well _you_ are such a bossy, opinionated, know-it-all, drama queen _water_bender!"

"I AM _NOT_ A DRAMA QUEEN! And this '_water_bender' could bloodbend your butt into next week!"

"You are _such_ a drama queen! Look how this argument started! You complained about me not lighting the fire to the _right temperature_! Understand this, I CAN'T CONTROL MY FIRE TEMPERATURE! And I'd like to see you try to bloodbend my butt into next week… you little _drama queen_!"

"UGH!"

Sokka, Toph, and Iroh sat watching this entertaining argument, while Aang was off who-knows-where with Momo.

"This is the third time today. They need more ginseng tea to calm their nerves."

"Nah, Sugar Queen and Sparky just got issues, and they don't know how to solve it any better. I blame the sexual tension."

"_Toph!_ That is my sister and the Jerkbender you are talking about!"

"No, Sokka, I believe Toph is right. They do seem to have an attraction to each other, and don't know how to express it. One of these days, though, they are going to figure how much they care for each other, so start adjusting to this fact. It's bound to happen."

* * *

Right before Zuko's coronation as the Fire Lord, Iroh went to check on him in his room and make sure his lightning injury was feeling okay. But when he got there, he saw Zuko and Katara kissing. He backed out quietly, to not interrupt the young couple. He chuckled quietly to himself. "It _was_ bound to happen eventually."


	6. Chapter 6: Soothe

A/N: I'm so sorry this is a day late!

* * *

**Soothe**

Another flash of lightning illuminated the sky, immediately followed by a deafening crack of thunder. Zuko shot up from his bed.

_Curse these summer storms! I want to sleep while I can!_ Lightning flashed again. "ERG!" Just then, he realized the presence of a person standing in his doorway. He jumped out of bed, already in a firebending position.

"Woah, Zuko, Im not here to attack you. "

At the sound of Katara's voice, Zuko stood up straight. Confused, he asked, "What are you doing in here?" Before she could answer, the thunder boomed again, evoking a small scream from Katara. Zuko smirked. "I cant believe it. The perfect Katara, afraid of thunder."

Katara frowned angrily, before sighing. "Yeah, I admit. I'm _slightly_ scared."

Zuko smiled and opened his arms, silently inviting Katara for a hug. She ran into the embrace. When the thunder boomed again, she jumped and tightened her grip on Zuko.

Since it was past midnight, and he was exhausted, he led Katara to lay next to him on the top of his bed. Once there, he asked her, "Why did you come to me though? I don't mind, and I know we're friends now, but it seems like you would go to Suki or Sokka or somebody."

Katara yawned and closed her eyes. "I can't show them that I'm scared."

"But why can you show me?"

"I can show you because you've seen me at my best and worst times. You don't mind seeing me like this." This was true. He didn't care.

"But why am I the only option? Im sure they've seen you at your worst times too..."

"Its different. They have, but... I'm not explaining very well. Umm... We're all basically one big family. Sokka is the protective big brother, Suki is the loving big sister, Aang is the fun-loving little brother, and Toph is the tough little sister. I'm the mother. The mother isn't supposed to show fear, she's supposed to make it go away. So thats why I can't go to them for comfort."

"I guess I don't have a place in this big family then, since Im currently comforting the mother of the group..."

"Nonsense, Zuko. You're the father. All families need a father, and I need someone I can always turn to..."

With that, she fell asleep, leaving Zuko to think on her words. _Hmm... Father... Yeah I can do that... Especially since I'd be married to Katara...hmm...yeah i can do that..._ Zuko then fell asleep.

* * *

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7: Spark

**Spark**

"I refuse to go on a blind date, Yue. After the past four failed blind dates you have set me up on, I simply cannot trust you to find me a suitable boyfriend," Katara adamantly told her college roommate, Yue, after finding out she apparently had a date this evening.

"Aw come on, Katara!" Yue begged. "I think I finally got it right this time!"

"No, no, no, no, _no_!"

"_Please_, Katara?" At least play the question game?"

The 'question game' was where the 'blindee' asks the 'blinder' questions about the person. Katara rolled her eyes and decided to humor Yue. "Fine. Name?"

"Zuko."

"Social status?"

"Rich. Son of a major CEO."

"Height?"

"Like 6'3"."

"Looks?"

"Hot."

"Like, how hot?"

"Like, ghost-pepper-meets-habanero-and-has-ten-flaming-ch ildren hot."

_Wow. For Yue to use the sacred "ghost pepper" analogy, this Zuko must be really hot_, Katara thought. "… I'm still not going."

"Katara, you have to go. He's picking you up at 6:00." Yue argued. "And besides, you _know_ you want to see this guy since I used the ghost pepper analogy."

_Drat. She beat me at my own mind game_. "…Fine! I'll go! Happy now?!"

Yue smiled. "Yes, I am. Now, to get you beautified!"

* * *

Four painstaking hours later, a squeaky-clean Katara stood admiring herself in the mirror, while a very excited Yue looked on. This was the first time she had insisted on being in charge of getting Katara ready, so Katara knew Yue was serious about this being successful.

"Katara, you look _amazing_!" Yue said grinning. Katara had to agree. She was wearing a dark-blue-and-white-striped crop top with sleeves ending at her elbows; a hot pink tank top was underneath. She also had on black skinny jeans, white wedges, and a dangly pendant necklace. Her hair was straightened to perfection by Yue, and wore large silver hoop earrings. Yue was even letting her borrow her beloved white Gucci purse for the occasion.

"Thanks Yue," Katara smiled, Yue's excitement rubbing off on her, "I appreciate it."

Just then the doorbell rang, signaling Zuko's arrival. The noise put Yue in a frenzy. "Okay, don't panic, Katara. Just be cool. Just be yourself. No one can resist your charming self. Don't forget to smile, be polite, don't talk with your mouth open, don't –"

"—Calm down Yue. I'll be fine. I always am. Be back later, okay?" Katara then went to open the door.

She turned the handle, opened the door… and her jaw dropped to the floor. Yue was right; he really did classify as ghost-pepper-meets-habanero-and-has-ten-flaming-ch ildren hot. He had unkempt black hair that hung in front of his beautiful topaz eyes. He was wearing a simple white T-shirt that accentuated his oh-so-perfect muscles, and dark blue jeans with sneakers. Even the scar on the left side of his face only added to his appearance, by giving it a certain ruggedness.

"Hi. I'm Zuko. Katara, right?" Even his husky voice was perfect. She nodded. She couldn't open her mouth yet for fear that she would say something totally embarrassing like 'ohmygoodness I love your abs' or something similar. And when he took her hand to lead her to his sleek black Lamborghini, she couldn't deny the firework-like sparks she felt at that simple touch.

* * *

Review please! And also, I was considering making this into an actual story, so I'd appreciate PM's on whether I should or not, and whether I would actually have readers.

**Edit: I know I have readers so please guys respond! I would love to know what you guys think of my stuff and advice and such! It makes my day so much brighter when I get reviews and PM's! And I have a cold so I'm pretty miserable! I would appreciate some love!**


End file.
